dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nobody700/Oh great... A new review!?
Yes yes... Nobody is a critic. I am new to the job, and I will review three things. 1. Characters 2. Series. 3. One shots. The categories for these will be. Characters- Personality Background History Originality (Unless you base this character off a dragon ball character, then I will review how well done they are.) Series- Plot. Background. Grammar. Characters. One shots. Detail. Grammar. Originality. I will review this to be like this. S = Wow... GIVE ME MORE! A = Pretty good, I think there should be more. B = Had some cons, but the pros out weigh it. C = Nothing new, nothing bad. D = Pretty... Bad. But you still have hope. E = You have no hope. Oh, and if I make a separate blog for a Fanfiction... It will only be a S or a E... Be warned. Like a well oiled machine This is a one shot... so... here goes Detail- Not much, but that is what is intended I thought it was very nice that we saw a little of what happened to him and other red ribbion soilders. Grammar- Very good. Originalty- This is one of a very few stories that show why someone does for what they do. They made it in a way that I understand why Gero is like what he is. Results- A+ Why- It was a amazing story, only one problem, that they said his name, it would have been better if the author replaced it with "This man... was not a man anymore. He was a well oiled machine now." Asura Goku This is a character, so let's go. Detail- It is LONG! I mean, it took me a while to finish it, and while it is good to make it out long, you don't have to explain everything. I swear, when I retread it, it look like it transformed Into a fanfic. Personality- He is so strong and troubled, he wants to learn more, well BOO HOO! Okay, I'll be serious, but this is so boring! Why not a... I don't know, he wants to destroy things before his master pops up... Wait... That's a cliche as well. However, even with a cliche, if you do it right, you can do it right, and when I re read it... It wasn't really bad. Background- It says he's goku... And Asura. Also that Geti star even though it was destroyed. I don't know, most of that is below. Would have been nice if 'someone' showed me the original version first. Originality- Well, not 'Much' I mean... But.... It is a.... New idea to say at best. So... Originally is not the 100% thing, but the author try's to make him original and it seems he works. Results-B- Why-It was long, boring, he was way too damn overpowered, how is he so strong!? I don't know, and I don't care! However, it took some damn hard work to do this, and so... I'll give him some credit. However I don't see the picture, I see what they are like, and that sounds a lot like Asura too me. Two Detail- There is a lot of it, but it seemed... weird at times. Like... the yardat drink, you would think that if he was drinking it, the PTO would have captured it. There might be some explanation for that, but i'm bothered by that. Also the conversation with Zarbon and... whatever her name is... is pretty boring. Also pretty weird, at first she loves the money then she doesn't want Zarbon to get it. I did like how zarbon became a monster and killer her though, so it has its ups and downs. Grammar- See no problem. Originalty- Zarbon... kills his girlfriend. That alone is pretty cool. Results- B- Why- It had some good points, and some bad points... but the ending was worth reading the rest of the story in my opinion. Raging blast DLC This is not a fanfic... But a game. So I will just say what is right or wrong. The biggest wrong... Is this game sounds nothing like Raging blast... It sounds fun. Also there should be a tournament mode... And there should be a cutscene ending to the story. Besides that... It's good. Results- A- Category:Blog posts